custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Fun in the Playground with Barney! (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-173.214.210.189-20130618232412
Classic Barney Sing-Along Songs Barney Theme Song If You're Happy & You Know It (Taken from Sing and Dance with Barney) The More We Get Together (Taken from Barney Live! in New York City) Friendship Song (Taken from Hola, Mexico!) Growing (Taken from Happy Birthday, Barney!) Mister Sun (Taken from Barney's Good Day, Good Night) When I Walk Across the Street (Taken from Playing It Safe) We are Barney and the Backyard Gang (Taken from Barney in Concert) Just Imagine (Taken from Imagination Island) Hi, Neighbor! (Taken from Hi, Neighbor!) A Silly Hat (Taken from Classical Cleanup) Move Your Body (Taken from Hop to It!) The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from Barney's Big Surprise) Alphabet Soup (Taken from Room for Everyone) The Rainbow Song (Taken from Red, Blue and Circle Too!) Mr. Knickerbocker (Taken from Three Wishes) Apples and Bananas (Taken from Rock with Barney) Help Protect Our Earth (Taken from Our Earth, Our Home) The Rocket Song (Taken from Barney in Outer Space) It's Great Day for Counting (Taken from It's Time for Counting) And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Taken from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) Do Your Ears Hang Low? (Taken from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) Listen! (Taken from Hoo's in the Forest?) B-I-N-G-O (Taken from My Family's Just Right for Me) Number Limbo (Taken from Barney's Fun & Games) London Bridge (Taken from Caring Means Sharing) Here Comes the Firetruck (Taken from I Can Be a Firefighter!) Puttin' on a Show (Taken from Barney's Talent Show) Our Friend Barney had a Band (Taken from Stick to Imagination!) Sally the Camel (Taken from Barney in Concert) The Airplane Song (Taken from An Adventure in Make-Believe) Anything Can Happen (Taken from Come on Over to Barney's House) Frosting the Cake (Taken from Happy Birthday, Barney!) Skatting, Skatting (Taken from Waiting for Santa) Wave the Flags (Taken from All Aboard!) Walk Around the Block (Taken from Walk Around the Block with Barney) You're a Grand Old Flag (Taken from Barney Goes to School) Silly Sounds (Taken from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) Happy Dancing (Taken from If the Shoe Fits...) The Winkster (Taken from Barney Live! in New York City) Tinkerputt's Song (Taken from Imagination Island) The Barney Bag (Taken from Hats Off to BJ!) Sarasponda (Taken from A-Camping We Will Go!) You Can Count on Me (Taken from Sing and Dance with Barney) I Hear Music Everywhere (Taken from Let's Make Music) The Wheels on the Bus (Taken from Going Places!) Down on Grandpa's Farm (Taken from Grandparents are Gand!) Castles So High (Taken from Once Upon a Time) Me and My Teddy (Taken from My Favorite Things) Good Manners (Taken from A Splash Party, Please) I Just Can't Wait (Taken from Fairy Tales) Over in the Meadow (Taken from Ducks and Fish) It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day (Taken from A Different Kind of Mystery) S'Mores (Taken from Campfire Sing-Along) Swimming, Swimming (Taken from A Day at the Beach) Imagine a Place (Taken from Barney's Beach Party) Five Little Ducks that I Once Knew (Taken from Twice is Nice!) Please and Thank You (Taken from Classical Cleanup) That's a Home to Me (Taken from A Welcome Home) If All the Raindrops (Taken from Barney Goes to School) Have a Snack! (Taken from Barney's Sense-Sational Day) Colors All Around (Taken from It's Your Birthday, Barney!) I'm the King (Taken from Barney's Musical Castle) People Helping Other People (Taken from May I Help You?) Kookaburra (Taken from A Camping We Will Go!) It's Nice Just to Be Me (Taken from Picture This!) Alkin Drum (Taken from Barney's Good Day, Good Night) Someone to Love You Forever (Taken from A Welcome Home) A Friend Like You (Taken from Movement) Everyone is Special (Taken from Barney Live! in New York City) I Love You (Taken from The Queen of Make-Believe)